battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 (English: Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun-12) is a select-fire semi-automatic/pump-action shotgun that was produced by the Italian arms developer Franchi. It's well known for its iconic folding stock, which folds upward and rests on top of the weapon itself. Due to its high production cost and its complexity, as well as importation bans, the SPAS-12 ceased production in 2001. Despite this, it is still an iconic shotgun for its rugged appearance. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat's singleplayer, the SPAS-12 is issued to NATO engineer soldiers. It has high power, short range and an 8 shell capacity. It is semi-automatic and is a very good close-quarters weapon, and even for medium ranges where it can kill an enemy in 3 shots at around 80 feet away. It is the only semi-automatic shotgun in the game, making it more useful than shotguns of the other factions. In multiplayer, the SPAS-12 is featured as the main weapon of the USMC's Engineer Kit. It has a short range but very high power. USMC Engineer Reloading SPAS-12 BF2MC.jpg|A USMC Engineer reloads the SPAS-12 during combat. Screenshot from 2012-09-25 16:21:46.png|The SPAS-12 in first person Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, the SPAS12 can be found off of dead mercenaries (around when the player attacks the docks in Acta Non Verba) or as a collectible in Crossing Over. In multiplayer, it is issued to the Demolition kitasan unlockable. It has better handling at the expense of lower accuracy due to its shorter barrel. This means that it has the largest cross hairs of all shotguns. It has an 8 shell capacity and each must be manually loaded. Being a pump-action shotgun, it can easily kill in a single shot, but it also has very low range. File:BFBC_SPAS12.jpg|The SPAS12 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer level Oasis File:BFBC_SPAS12_AIMED.jpg|The SPAS12 being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the SPAS-12 Combat can be found on certain levels as a collectible or used by enemies. It can be found with either shells or slugs. The plain version of this weapon can only be found in Heart of Darkness as a collectible, found before getting on the boat following the first firefight, where it is laying next to a shack next to the river. The version with the slugs can be found in Upriver. After Redford tells you to follow him to flank the MG, up the stairs to the right you will find it next to a wall. In multiplayer, the SPAS-12 is unlocked at level 18. It is the third shotgun unlocked. It also features high power, low accuracy and short range like all pump-action shotguns. It can be used by any class, like the rest of the shotguns. Slugs change its damage to about that of a sniper rifle, but remove the range limits of the buckshot, and make it usable at medium-long range, but make it somewhat less effective up close, as there is a lower chance of hitting an opponent. This weapon is highly effective in Arica Harbor Conquest or Cold War, due to the small, tight and infantry-oriented combat seen on those maps. SPAS12StatsBC2.png|SPAS-12 Combat's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 SPAS-12.png|The SPAS-12 Combat at Heavy Metal in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 SPAS-12 zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the SPAS-12 Combat. 700px-Spas_12_Multiplayer.JPG|The SPAS-12 Combat at Port Valdez in Rush. BFBC2 SPAS-12 Resting.png|'SPAS-12 Combat'. BFBC2 SPAS-12 Reloading.png|Reloading the SPAS-12 Combat. Battlefield Play4Free SPAS-12 The SPAS-12 'returns in ''Battlefield Play4Free. It remains a pump-action shotgun. However, it has usable iron sights and an 8-round tube magazine by default. It also takes several seconds to swap to, as the player's character will unfold the stock, although this is only aesthetic and the player is still able to shoot during the animation. It features high power, short range and can be used by any class, like any other shotgun. Its one-shot kill range is very short, so it should be used in CQC maps like Sharqi. The SPAS does actually the exact same damage as the 870 Combatwiththesame rate of fire, resulting in a personal preference of choosing between these guns. File:SPAS12 BFP4F.jpg|The SPAS-12 in Battlefield Play4Free File:SPAS12 BFP4F sights.jpg|The SPAS-12's iron sights File:SPAS12 BFP4F menu.jpg|The SPAS-12's menu entry SPAS-12 Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the SPAS-12. Veteran's SPAS-12 The Veteran's SPAS-12 '''features a higher damage over the standard SPAS-12, increasing the one shot kill chances, as well as a larger magazine of 10 rounds. These benefits come at a higher cost of 560 for unlimited use. The gun's appearance is very rugged and shows heavy use. SPAS-12V Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the Veteran's SPAS-12. Elite's SPAS-12 The Elite's SPAS-12 does even more damage per pellet than the Veteran's version and has a larger magazine of 12 rounds to further increase its usefulness. The cost of this gun is 790 for unlimited use or 3000 per day. The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the pistol grip and handguard. SPAS-12E Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the Elite's SPAS-12. Battlefield 3 The SPAS-12 is a pump action shotgun available with the purchase of the Battlefield 3 DLC Close Quarters. The SPAS-12 is the second pump action shotgun available in Battlefield 3. It is similar to the 870MCS in its operation (it is pump action) but it pumps slightly faster, and has slightly better range, in exchange for one less pellet per shot. To unlock the SPAS-12, players must complete the "These Hurt Too" assignment. The requirements for this assignment are: *20 kills with pistols *20 kills with shotguns The SPAS-12 is also seen on the USAS-12 Profiency Dog tag in Battlefield 3. Gallery 6345.png|USAS-12 Dogtag with SPAS-12 Engraving. Note how the SPAS-12 in the USAS-12 Dog Tag has its stock folded unlike the one in the SPAS-12 Proficiency Dog Tag. SPAS12.jpg|Spas-12 seen in Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer with a red dot sight. SPAS-12 FPV.jpg|SPAS-12 First Person View SPAS-12 IR.jpg|SPAS-12's Iron Sight Battlefield 3 SPAS-12 HQ Render.png|High-Quality render. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company the SPAS-12 can be shot without pumping by *holding the L1/LT/F then shooting and quickly holding the L1/LT/F again. This has no effect on the rate of fire. *In the Bad Company series it has a noticably shorter barrel than in other Battlefield installments. *In Battlefield 3, the USAS-12 Profiency Dog Tag shows a SPAS-12 instead of the USAS. This mistake has not been corrected by the release of the Close Quarters Expansion Pack. *The USAS-12 Profiency Dog Tag shows the SPAS-12 with its stock folded, like in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *In BF3, the SPAS-12 has the tightest pellet cone of all shotguns at a 2.5m radius. Videos [[Video:SPAS-12 Combat|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the SPAS-12 Combat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Port Valdez in Conquest mode]] External links *SPAS-12 on Wikipedia *SPAS-12 on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Close Quarters Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield: Bad Company